Oracle 112: This Is Trouble! Confrontation Of The Chariot Fighters
Oracle 112: This Is Trouble! Confrontation Of The Chariot Fighters (これは問題です！ チャリオットファイターズの対決 Kore wa mondaidesu! Chariotto Faitāzu no taiketsu) is the one hundred-twelfth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Triskaide and Archos confronted Mayor Akazawa again for doing his massive attack of Chariots in Hirakawa City despite that he was not given by Emperor Ryuuen a permission to do that. On the other hand, the police officers from Hoshikawa City teamed up with the police officers from Hirakawa City to help the Armored Fighters in their mission to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. Plot Triskaide and Archos finally reached to an abandoned building where Mayor Akazawa was there to monitor the massive attack. As he saw them approaching, Mayor Akazawa asked them about their purpose. Then Triskaide answered him that they came to stop the massive attack. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa became mad and asked them if they were be able to stop him in his plan. Meanwhile, Ryoko and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters, as well as the Armored Force Fighters, reached Uchikawa District and there, they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Rigor and his kids finally reached Hanabishi District and there, they've faced another group of Chariot Soldiers there. Meanwhile, Anaira and other Armored Fighters defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, she received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers attacking Ogawa St. Because of this, she told them to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Triskaide told Mayor Akazawa that he and Archos will definitely stop his evil plan in order to create another plan to accomplish the mission of Chariot Empire in a better way. But Mayor Akazawa insisted that this was the way he want to accomplish the mission of the Empire. Then he said to them that there's no other way to end Hirakawa City, but in a brutal way. Afterwards, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and started attacking them. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighters Thirteen and Torpedo and faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo felt dismayed after he found out that Triskaide and Archos came to Hirakawa City just to stop Mayor Akazawa for creating a massive attack in the city along with the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, he created a portal gate to the city to defer their plan to stop him for creating a massive attack. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie monitored in the radar that lots of groups of Chariot Soldiers were scattered everywhere in some parts of Hirakawa City. Because of this, she assigned Chihiro to send an urgent message to President Shinozaki immediately about that matter. On the other hand, Kyoko and Rie defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers, the Caster Smash and Neon Dash. After the battle, Kyoko received a phone call from Irie that there were lots of Chariot Soldiers scattered in some parts of Hirakawa City. Then she said to her that she will immediately call the authorities to send an army of SAF and National Army troops to defeat all Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, she called Naomi to contact the authorities to send some SAF and National Army troops to Hirakawa City immediately. In Hanabishi District, Rigor and his kids defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using Armored Slash. Then Mikoto said that the entire district was already cleared. But Rigor told her daughter that their battle was not yet over, so they decided to check the map if there were groups of Chariot Soldiers were approaching. Meanwhile, Mateo also came to Hirakawa City in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Negative. Then he attacked Triskaide and Archos using his Negative Saber. Triskaide, on the other hand, asked him why he attacked him and Archos. But Mateo told them that he doesn't want to let them to interfere Mayor Akazawa's plan to accomplish the mission of the Chariot Empire, and attacked them again using his Negative Saber. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said that finally Mateo became his loyal ally and attacked Triskaide and Archos using Magnum Ray Blaster. As they reached Ogawa St., Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Upgrade Mode. There they started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle together with Platinum, Mashiro and Akiko. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen found out that the Chariot Fighters were currently fighting against each other. Because of this, he decided to head on to Hirakawa City just to stop them immediately. Meanwhile, Chihiro told her service van driver to speed up to reach the National Palace to tell President Shinozaki the bad news about Hirakawa City, and he did so. As the number of Chariot Soldiers continue to increase, Irie decided to head on outside TransHead TV Media Center to help her fellow Armored Fighters. Luckily, Hiroko came inside the office, and she told her to monitor the situation outside the network building, and Hiroko agreed and did so. Afterwards, Irie left the office and headed outside the network building to do her job as an Armored Fighter. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos used Thirteen Smash and Torpedo Burst to defeat Mayor Akazawa and Mateo. Unfortunately, they were defeated using their finishers, the Magnum Ray Blast and Negative Slash, causing them to de-transform back into their civilian forms. As the battle ends, Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira said that the entire Ogawa St. was already cleared. But she received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Hosogai Boulevard. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, as the police officers of Hirakawa City started to set up a plan to help the Armored Fighters in their battle against the Chariots, a group of police officers from Hoshikawa City came in. There they were greeted by the police officerd from Hirakawa City and they were discussed about their plan to help the Armored Fighters. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen finally came to Hirakawa City and there, he used his scepter to stop the commotion of the Chariot Fighters. Then he asked them why they were fighting, and Triskaide said to him that he and Archos came just to stop Mayor Akazawa since he was not given a permission to do a plan, but they were surprisingly attacked by Mateo. Mateo, on the other hand, said that he just came to interfere their plan against Mayor Akazawa. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen got mad and attacked Triskaide, Archos, and also Mateo. Then he told them to stop doing nonsense and help Mayor Akazawa in his plan. Triskaide, on the other hand, asked him what was the meaning of what he said, and Emperor Ryuuen said to them that Mayor Akazawa will be the next Emperor of Chariot Empire, which was he and Archos disagreed. Archos, meanwhile, asked why he was chosen to be the next Emperor instead of him and Triskaide. Emperor Ryuuen explained to them that Mayor Akazawa has a full determination to accomplish the mission of the Empire to destroy Hirakawa City. He also said that he has a potential to become an emperor because of his skillful tactics and wise plans to fulfill their evil plan. As she reached Hosogai Boulevard, Irie was seen by Anaira and other Armored Fighters who were in civilian form. There she asked her what was she doing, and Irie said that the Chariot Soldiers were might be attacking in the said area. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and started to observe the area. Moments later, a group of Chariot Soldiers came and started to attack everything what they saw. Because of this; Anaira, Irie and other Armored Fighters started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, in Takamura Avenue, Rigor and kids faced another group of Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While fighting, Rie and Kyoko came in and transformed themselves again into their respective armor forms and helped Rigor and his kids to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Rie asked Rigor why they were in armor form and fighting against the enemies. He said that it was just an accident that's why they were transformed into their armor forms and currently fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back to their civilian form, and Kyoko said that the entire Takamura Avenue was already cleared. Rie, on the other hand, said that there were lots of Chariot Soldiers scattering throughout Hirakawa City, so it seems that it was a very difficult job for them to defeat and diminish them in a short period of time. On the other hand, Kyoko received a message from Hiroko that an army of SAF and National Army troops will be coming in Hirakawa City anytime. Then she told them about the said matter. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 92, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 17, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 47, and Never Surrender episode 74. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes